Zoe Baker (Marcie Yukari)
formerly better known as but is commonly referred by her ninja name as she was the Personal quiet adopted daughter and Assistant to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance Marcie Yukari is a youthful girl with a curvaceous figure with an Himecut shoulder length, black hairstyle, and light (Formerly brown) light blue eyes. Before the Timeskip Marcie Yukari had a long flowing purple cloak that usually only covers the lower portion of her body. underneath the cloak when she was a child. she was wearing a pair of black sandals After the Timeskip she is seen wearing a black turtleneck together with white pants As a Personal Assistant, she wears rather a formal suit, featuring a black suit worn over a long collared, long-sleeve shirt. This shirt is a lavender color are mostly visible on the shirt's collar and un-tucked ends. Lucy also wears a pair of black, wide-sleeve pants and formal shoes. She also wears a pair of red-framed glasses that belong to someone she began to cut her hair to neck length hairstyle Personality she was short dull-headed and was normally calm. She exhibits patience with her Father Figure's strange yet odd nature at times and can be independent when she is needed. She is, however, a little bit quite naïve about things but Marcie Yukari was shown for being sharp, quick-minded and somewhat very cold at times. however when she was raised by her father figure. However, regardless of her understanding of other people feelings. she felt slightly negative with an extreme hardcore attitude. she does have a sense of mortality and honor just like her father figure has. and she believes in taking falsely friendly matter towards anyone and new people alike. however, she expressed guilt in taking high advantage of anyone's friendly trust and controlling anyone for their benefit of her adopted father did for her but As a Teenager, she appeared to be highly analytical trained in her mannerisms but always very shown respectfully towards everyone else in the same matter. but She treats everyone she meets the very same way too. however much of her quietness of others. it was noticed by her father figure's niece and goddaughter Hikari describes her as always being a little "bossy", much to Shino's agreement. but After becoming a cyborg ninja. She becomes completely ruthless yet mindless cyborg ninja with no will of her own. after she became more even worst but after she found out she was turned into a cyborg ninja this made her even much worst from her childhood yet after she learns from her foster robotic AI eye "Brother" R.A.L to get rid of the stress of her. she developed a more friendly personality ever since then. later on, she was noticed by others she works hard, making her the loyal supporter. However, it seemed liked she really wanted to become close to her father figure. Behind her hardworking is helping her recover from memory loss Relationships Character Relationships Abilities *'Digestive Enzymes': Her special power to eat any hard objects, like metal, stems from her ability to produce a variety of digestive enzyme that acts on specific substances, making her easier to chew things and digest them with her saliva acidic with a greater ease. Knife and Sword Abilities Although her childhood only real weaponry was her supply of custom-made knives with which she was extremely skilled at She also displayed ninja like physical avoiding. For one good example her normal strength, speed, and agility were a little beyond that of a normal person, to the extent that She could even deflect bullets with her custom knives, with her professional knife abilities yet one noted by others she is professional of using swords as well without Learning Cyborg Ninja Abilities her complete exoskeleton arm and eye offers her a high degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. She has enhanced abilities and no longer needs to reach high places, sleep. She was powered by a Power Crystal in her arm and eye. Additionally, because of her cyborg arm and eye, she possesses superhuman strength and speed, enough to pose a hard challenge and even a threat to new opponents History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born on December 2nd, Marcie Yukari Niijima spent her early years fighting as an orphan child Messenger for the Japanese fighters in the Koran War of danger. what has Known for her harsh fighting tactics, She would trick guards into letting their weak point down by acting she was "pretty young lady," before killing them with "the ruthlessness of a ninja." while she suffered from short-term memory loss while forgotten her first, middle and even her last name. so This earned her name "Lucy Kylee" by Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf who he became acquainted with her at Area 617 being held hostage after being saved she stopping him and wanted to be loyal to him to the very end. in which he accepts her as his own daughter figure Before the Timeskip Severing the Thūrwolf family Freak Accident becoming a cyborg ninja Name Etymology Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2